


Abyssal Exorcism

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: A bit forceful, Abyssal heat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big boi Artorias will get rough in the smut chapter, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, F/M, Happy Ending, Healing, High chance of hyrbid cause why the fuck not, Hormonal manipulation..?, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly just unspoken consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut after chapter 5 probs, The abyss takes over, Unintentional lust for Ornstein?, Unnatural heat cycle induced from the abyss, Very subtle ornstein/reader, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: He thought he was doomed for eternity in that gaping blackness called the abyss. Doomed, until someone strong enough came along to end his misery. But he was wrong, pleasantly so, actually.A story where an Undeads dark sorceries save the Abysswalker and reunite him with his companions. Naturally, he feels intense emotions towards his saviour, the Undead.But little did anyone know, that the lingering effects of the Abyss have a way of splitting ones personality. When he least expects it, his beastial side comes out.
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Chosen Undead, Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, Artorias the Abysswalker/Lord's Blade Ciaran, Artorias the Abysswalker/Reader, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	1. Hopeful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this here: IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS LEMME KNOW. Id be happy to give it a go 😊

He thought he was doomed for eternity in that gaping blackness called the abyss. Doomed, until someone strong enough came along to end his misery.

But he was wrong, pleasantly so, actually. 

The telltale signs of the fog wall humming made him sigh, his internal beasts of the dark ready to pounce. He did not know how much longer he could endure the dark, how much longer his unbendable will could withstand daily torment.

He readied himself. He could feel the monsters gnawing at his mind, seeping like a cancerous muck into his entire being. He could hear the Fathers laughter, his mockery. 

Madness will soon take over.

But, as stated, Artorias was pleasantly surprised, a spark of hope igniting in his gut in what feels like millennia. Just how long had he been battling the dark? 

Before him stood an undead. Painfully ordinary with a mere simple knight's armour and sword. But that isn't what invoked such relief.

Behind the undead, who adorned no expression but was certainly female, stood the towering height of his captain and the lithe form of his companion.

Memories flooded his abused mind. Please, don't be an illusion. 

He could feel an anger like no other seep into his veins - but it wasn't his anger. No, it was the Fathers. The abyssal monster knew he stood no chance, and so it used everything in it to take over Artorias before he had a chance to warn them.

Blue and black sludge began to enter his being perversely - for he saw it as an act of defilement - and spew out of his mouth and every pore in his body, surrounding him.

Through the haze of darkness, he could see the three of them talking, shouting to him. He felt disassociated, quite literally seeing the world through his own eyes expect he was..somewhere far away. 

The abyss forced itself to the front, relinquishing control to itself as his own spirit was shackled, unable to do or say anything. It was torture, claustrophobic beyond human comprehension. 

He struggled, fought, did everything he possibly could, but to no avail. His spirit was slathered in darkness. A faint image lie ahead - his bodies eyesight - depicting his controlled body attacking his captain, the undead, Ciaran-

And he could do nothing. 

This had happened many times over, expect it always ended swiftly with an undeads blood and guts in his hand as his body snarled animalistically. The image was horrendous, forcing his mind into turmoil.

At the present time, Ornstein, Ciaran and the Undead battled Artorias. One may find it odd that the Dragonslayer could be found so far from the Cathedral, working alongside an undead. It was the Undead who had came to him, pleaded that there was a chance to save the knights soul.

The Dragonslayer saw the truth in the woman's eyes and agreed. This Undead had no desire to take the Lordvessel anyhow. And so, with the proof of a plain, broken pendant, the Undead guided him to Oolacile through a tear in time, a portal. 

She promised him a surprise, which came in the form of Ciaran, waiting solemnly outside of Artorias' fog wall. The two were delighted, but would focus on friendly chat once the situation with Artorias was over. 

Ciaran had already became acquainted with the Undead, confiding in her, even. The Undead smiled, speaking of her plan to retrieve the Dragonslayer and save her friend, Artorias. 

The beings of light faulted her plan initially, but the Undead merely smiled. "If I die, I will always come back. I am a being of darkness, too. I won't give up for eternity." 

The Dragonslayer and Lords Blade shared an equal look of uncertainty, but nodded. The Undead was right. She would always come back. During their time planning and travelling, Ornstein and Ciaran respected her.

Which leads to the present time - Ciaran on her knees, fighting the putrid sludge from her being, Ornstein running swiftly towards Artorias, and the Undead skewered upon his blade high above his head for the third time. 

Ornstein and Ciaran both agreed that they would keep their distance. If one of them were overcome by the abyss, then they are all doomed. They reluctantly agreed to allow the Undead at the forefront of the battle, though her death struck them horrendously each time.

Yet, as promised, she always appeared a minute later through the fog wall, a neutral expression adorning her face. Not a care in the world. 

Gripping her sword tightly, she circled Artorias cautiously, awaiting his attacks. He was terrifying, bulky and tall. Her head barely reached above his elbow, much like Ciaran. His Greatsword, handled in one arm, exceeded her entire body length.

Swallowing, the Undead charged.

A miasma of sludge emanated from around Artorias, his fixation set onto Ciaran. Her abilities could be trusted to survive, but the dark was an entirely different matter.

It happened like this for a while. Which is why on this one occasion, Ornstein was grateful for the Undeads knowledge in dark, forbidden sorceries. So forbidden, that it was punishable by death. She had a plan, he knew, and so they waited for her signal.

After what felt like hours, Artorias was finally tiring, his body growling and convulsing violently, sludge coating the floor. His Greatsword dragged along the ground, his neck twitching inhumanely. 

Finally, the Undead nodded. "Now. Grab him!". Her current condition was bloodied, but she cared very little. 

Ornstein ran over with lightening speed, forcing Artorias to the floor as Ciaran held his legs. Even in a fatigued state, his Abyssal form was terrifyingly strong, but Ornstein was stronger. 

Held securely down as he screamed and convulsed, the Undead stood above him, dangling a broken pendant in her hand. Artorias stopped. A deep, montrous voice resonated within her head, but she paid it little mind. 

Darkness surrounded them now as the Undead began to chant, her hand rested above his heart. Artorias soon began fighting again, screaming. 

The Undead assured the beings of light that her dark magic would not affect them. They relaxed as much as possible. 

Artorias was wailing now, hissing disgusting curse words at them all, threatening their lives, threatening to defile them with the dark. The Undead smiled. It enraged the Father.

"You can't hurt me", the Undead shrugged and resumed her chants, her voice increasing in pitch the more she repeated it. This spell could be life threatening to herself, pulling her into the Abyss even. 

Suddenly, and much to the two knights fright, Artorias released a blood curdling scream of pain, his real voice coming through and begging them to stop. Ciaran squeezed her eyes shut. 

Darkness began wrapping itself around the Undeads arm, seeping out of Artorias chest forcefully. She was ripping the segment of the Father out of his very soul, a crushing type of torture indeed.

Darkness began swirling in the Undeads eyes now, entering her nose and mouth disgustingly as she convulsed and began shouting the chants. Artorias was begging, weeping, at the inhuman pain. He pleaded for death. 

Ornstein and Ciaran hushed him, encouraging him. With a final burst of dark magic, Artorias rose from the ground, back arched painfully, until he collapsed. 

The undead shook violently and grabbed the pendant. She growled like an animal, her voice mixing with the Abyss, before she forced the darkness into the pendant. She appeared to be going into a fit, teeth clenching as she held onto her soul stubbornly. She would not relent.

After what felt like tortuous hours, everything stopped. The pendant fell upon the ground, pulsing, and the Undead fell beside Artorias. 

They were both unconscious. With a nod, Ornstein gathered Artorias while Ciaran carried the Undead, and they departed to the Sanctuary.


	2. Aromatic Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks had come and gone, and yet no sign from Artorias. The Undead decided to act on the most powerful sense - the sense of smell, and litter his room with 'that of a garden', as the Captain humourously put it.
> 
> Little did they know, it was the aroma that safely guided Artorias from the depths of nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its taken 4 days and i had no idea how to direct this story. Then, at like 5am, this idea struck. 
> 
> I kind offfff waantt to lengthennnn the storyyy a bit more before genuine sinful, dirty ass smut ensues (which we all love im sure)
> 
> I am picking ideas all the time, so pls bare with me.
> 
> If anyone has any opinions pls let me know, would love the feedback

That day feels like so long ago, now. It took Artorias weeks to awaken from a coma, with Gwyndolin there to soothe his pain and his heart of doubts and darkness. 

What's more, Gwyndolin happily allowed the Undead into the palace for as long as she wanted. She was a hero embedded in history, now. They tended to Artorias pain whilst Ciaran and Ornstein set out to retrieve Gough.

Over the course of 2 weeks, Artorias was finally able to be moved to his own comfortable bed and away from the hospital unit. The Undead made sure to clean his peculiary blue room free of dust and dirt that had accumulated over the years.

And now she waited for him to awaken. A voice at the door told her to make her way to Gwyndolins quarters - it was Ornstein.

And so they sat, debating upon Artorias condition.

"He will surely have lasting effects. If not from the darkness, then most certainly from the trauma.", Ciaran spoke gravely. Each member knew not of what had changed in him, for he hadn't woken up.

Gwyndolin nodded; he circled the group before sitting with tea in his hands. "Indeed. Do not expect the same Artorias we all knew."

"Be careful", a voice whispered softly - it was the undead - "I've felt the torment he has endured when I tore the abyss from his soul. Even for a brief moment, it still haunts me. Its..indescribably soul tearing." 

The room remained silent. Yes, the Undead had faced unpleasant affects since that day, though Ciaran was always there to support her.

After their brief meeting about preparation for Artorias and to expect the unexpected, Ornstein returned to the Cathedral, Ciaran tended to Gough and his lack of sight, and Gwyndolin returned to his private quarters.

All they could do was wait.

\---

The Undead walked the cold, breezy halls of Anor Londo in the midst of night. Something in her chest, her soul, told her to go to Artorias. It felt dark, foreboding perhaps.

Quietly opening his door, she released a breath when she saw his relaxed form sleeping soundly. Most nights had him scowling, sometimes even crying. He'd sweat profusely other times, but she was always there.

During the weeks that had passed, the Undead couldn't help but feel an itching desire to liven up the place, make it homely. The knights room held a putrid odour of strong damp and mud, oddly enough. His armour didnt make it any easier - it had been drenched for a month. It simply would not dry, the blood, mucus, pus and grime from the abyss permeating the air even more.

Thus, it was a ritual now - fresh scents of Jasmine and mint picked from the private gardens of Anor Londo every morning (the joy she felt at seeing a real bed of flowers cannot be described), then in the evening she'd pick the beautiful lillies that had bloomed in the sun, placing them at Artorias bedside.

He may find it odd - though, to her knowledge, he had been described as rather soft - but she hoped he'd appreciate the sentiment. 

On the rare occasion, Captain Ornstein could be seen staring with incredulity at her picking daisies, roses and jasmine flowers. It wasnt the fact of picking them, per se, merely the knowledge that the Undead was placing them in Artorias room on the daily.

He had even laughed, once. "Little Undead, he is a knight of Gwyn. What need has he for that which belongs in a garden?"

The Undead merely shrugged softly with a small smile, unperturbed by the Captains little jab at her. "Maybe the fresh scents will induce a happier place in his mind, a soothing place."

The knight deliberated for a moment, agreeing with genuity. "Artorias often spoke of nature. He was soft, humble, compared to most knights. Artistic, even."

Blinking from the brief memory, the Undead smiled once more. His room was sufficiently clean, the aromatic scent of flowers engulfing the entire room. Hopefully, his mind would ease into a sweet lullaby, free from the Abyss, even for a moment.

With that final thought, the Undead drifted into her own slumber at Artorias bedside.

\---

Darkness, or was it blindness? Artorias no longer knew. Sitting, floating, in utter nothingness, his legs crossed beneath him, arms wrapped around himself. 

He had become so accustomed to the Abyss that his days shackled in his own body now consisted of counting numbers aimlessly, and thinking. His last real memory had him pondering for a while - he saw his Captain, Ciaran, and a peculiar little Undead woman. 

He couldn't recall the details, all he knew is that Father was angry. The abyss hissed at him, yet as of late it had been oddly silent.

Recently, his sense of smell had returned after God knows how long - lillies and daisies, he knew. Flowers were a beautiful creation, and to smell them for one last time truly was a blessing. 

At least he thought, at the time. Now, he seems to smell them everyday, a mixture of Jasmine hidden with the bunches. In this pit of nothingess, it soothed him to sleep, allowed him to dream in colour. 

Sometimes, if he concentrated, a feminine voice would reach his ears. Words were jumbled, often times, but on rare occasion the voice would talk nonsense, mostly. He cherished the nonsense, of course. 

Recently, it had spoke of the gardens in Anor Londo, and Gwyndolins fragrant tea. Other times, it encouraged him to 'wake up', to see the beauty of the world outside of the black pit he now called home.

His heart, mind and soul felt lighter, deshackled. The abyss within his mind was silent, mostly. He hadnt been tormented by the Father for weeks. Why? Had his demise been met? 

But still, even within the welcomed, non torturous silence, a dark echo of the abyss, of himself, lurked somewhere. The dregs of his very soul, a weight which tied him down, hidden from even himself, was amplified considerably. The abyss retained its control, always.

It didnt deter him from hope, not at all. Father was gone, and he was free. Now, to escape this infinite blackness within his mind. 

He felt something genuinely physical in perhaps hundreds of years. An extention of his..real body?..moved. A finger. Then two. Soon, his level of concentration in the darkness of his mind had him twitching his entire hand.

The sweet scent of Jasmine permeated his mind - he could do this. The scent was his guide, his hope. Suddenly, feminine words penetrated his mind, soft and quiet but powerful nonetheless. 

"Youre alive. Your hand is moving. We're waiting for you. You can do this"

A mantra of soothing words had his soul thumping with hope, with light. Then, he was blinded. Dark blue eyes fluttered open, squinting at the powerful light in the room.

He saw nothing, only white. It was a shade he hadnt seen in too long. He could feel his eyes moving, attempting to adjust. After a patient couple of minutes, the colour blue surrounded him - his room.

Blearily, Artorias blinked in disbelief. This couldnt be real...could it? His hands smoothed across the cool, comforting feeling of his blanket, and he could feel his heart beat in his chest. He was alive. 

Adjusting to real life, blue irises settled on a vase of white lillies. It took a while, but soon his sense of environment kicked in. Gazing slowly to his right, Artorias tilted his head with an exhausted smile. "Lily."

The Undead scooted closer to hear him, smiling over to the vase of flowers. "Yes, aren't they beautiful? I thought you'd appreciate it.", her voice had taken on a hushed tone, almost a whisper.

Artorias shook his head slowly, "No," he stated, hand weakly reaching out to grip her own much smaller one. "You, Lily. So beautiful and soothing.", he mumbled, eyes closing with a smile. 

"Thank you, little Lily. Truly..", with a slow blink, the knight fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Unhinged Fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought his companions, his friends, were an illusion conjured up by Father. Recovery takes time, he supposed. But the time was worth it. Clumps of black were no longer wretched into a toilet, and the knight felt like he could function again. His growing friendship with the Undead, whose name was now Lily, inspired him to work harder.
> 
> What's more, Artorias could hardly believe that Alvina had a covenant solely on the purpose of protecting his grave. The little humans were certainly over whelmed to meet his acquaintance.
> 
> But what would this death ridden, hopeless land be without darkness?
> 
> Its always been a part of him. He cant control it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so multitude of things happen here. I went for a recovering, peaceful approach for a while. But no, i HAD to throw in the angst at the end.

Vomit and a monstrous concoction of sludge and blood hit the bottom of a toilet with a pained wretching sound soon following. 

Artorias could barely function on his own two feet. He was shaking, his muscle mass had dropped considerably, and the vile sludge simply wouldn't stop pouring from his month. With a gasp, he weakly gripped the wall as another onslaught of vomiting emptied from his stomach.

His abdominal muscles began contracting painfully, trying desperately to empty his insides despite the fact that he hadnt eaten in generations. After a few moments of steady breathing, he stood.

Glancing to his armour, it was safe to say he couldn't wear it due to the putrid stench of death that lingered on it. He'd wear the simple leathers left for him at his desk. He hoped that this wasn't a dream, wasnt a false sense of hope that the Father used to torment him. It wouldn't be the first time.

Regardless, he opened the door slowly, peering into the long forgotten halls of Anor Londo. A part of him still felt like he was looking through someone elses eyes. It was an odd comfort, imagining that he was hiding within himself. 

It was cold and bright, his eyes could barely adjust to the sunrays through the window. A white reflection caught his eyes, and he stopped. Staring back at him from the reflection of the window was a deathly pale, thin and long haired man. 

Was that..really him? His ears rung with a white noise, eyes becoming dazed. If this was the work of the Father, it was surely believable.

"Artorias?"

The knight hadn't realised his feet had continued walking, and now he stood in front of a whole gathering of people. With a ragged breath, the knights eyes began to well up with tears. No, these cant be his friends, can they? 

There stood his captain, companions and even Gwyndolin himself. This was sick. Father had never taken it this far before. A set of hands ushered him to a seat, he did not know whose, though he mutely followed their instruction and sat.

"We thought we'd never see you again. Im - we're - relieved. Truly. Never in a lifetime would i have believed we'd recover you from that..place.". It was his companion, Ciaran, speaking. Artorias eyed her cautiously and nodded slowly. 

This was becoming uncomfortable. All eyes of his loved ones past were upon him, waiting. He couldn't bare it. His heart was pounding, mind becoming numb. Why was the Father doing this? Hadn't he taken enough from him? 

With a repeated mantra of his name, Artorias slowly gazed towards his Captain who wore no helmet and was smiling with..joy? "Artorias, I..", he hesitated, eyes closing for a brief moment. "I doubt I have the correct words to ease your soul, to surpass the torture you have endured. What I can say, is youre home. You survived."

A golden gauntlet was placed upon his shoulder as a friendly gesture, the Captain's smile positively glowing. The old Artorias was far too physically clingy for Ornstein, and they often bickered about that fact. Yet, the present Artorias demonstrated little reaction other than a terse nod and a forced smile.

Father had never mimiced Gwyndolin. To say Artorias was on edge would be an understatement. Palms sweating, the knights gaze lingered on the frail adolescent, who offered a tender smile. 

"How very delightful", Gwyndolin clasped his hands together, "the family is reunited. The four knights of Gwyn have always been like a family to me. I've missed you, Arty." 

Artorias scowled, head tilting as he stared off to the side in confusion. This was wrong, so disgustingly wrong. Standing stiffly and with a slight shake, the knight avoided their dropping expressions and turned to leave.

\---

"A-Artorias? Youre awake?", stammered a feminine voice in disbelief and joy. Freezing to the spot, the entire room became wary at how swift the knight pivoted in her direction with a tilt of the head. "Lily?"

Ornstein raised his brows. It appears the entire room had a similar reaction. It was Gwyndolin who spoke first. "My apologies, Lily. It hadn't occurred to me that you remembered your name."

The undead flushed on the spot, shaking her head. Her small hands tugged on her dress nervously at all eyes on her. "I-I don't have a name. Artorias woke up yesterday and started calling me Lily."

Ignoring his surroundings, the knight strode towards her swiftly and enveloped her into a hug. It was rather awkward - her head reached his elbow. "Lily, youre real! It wasnt a dream!", he exclaimed with a smile.

The Undead squeaked, hands against his chest to create a comfortable distance. Artorias allowed the woman some space, now smiling at his companions. "I thought this was a trick of Fathers. My apologies!", he chuckled in a cheery tone, his expression bright despite the dullness of his skin.

"Father?", Gwyndolin repeated slowly. The snakes beneath his robes began to twitch nervously. "Surely you mean Manus?"

Artorias stiffened, a pulsating within his chest causing him to breathe a little heavier. Somewhere deep within him was consumable rage, chained beneath his very soul. Neck twitching as a tic he had gained since the abyss tainted him, Artorias nodded with a dead smile.

The atmosphere in the room became thick. Ornsteins face depicted concern, Ciaran was attempting to control her tongue and the Undead was nervously fidgeting on the spot.

It was odd. The majority of him yearned to comfort his friends for their worrying, to assure them that hes home, to cry, even. And yet, the dark, dirty dregs of his soul wanted nothing more than to claim that human for himself.

Darkness resided within her and he could..smell it, sense it. A being of light such as himself shouldn't feel such blasphemous emotions, shouldnt think such sinful thoughts - it contrasted the light within him, after all.

But he wasn't an ordinary being of light anymore. No, he was different now, for better or for worse. The womans darkness was beautiful.

His gaze softened. Such thoughts were dangerous. She was his true saviour, he ought to treat her as such. 

\-----

That's how it went for months. The Undead, whose name was now Lily, warmed up to Artorias easily. In fact, they were close friends. Now that Anor Londo had been deserted, it wasn't like the knight had anything important to be doing.

No, it was truly a shame. Still, he vowed to guard the palace and rebuild the crumbling cities around them.

It had taken time and effort to regain his muscle mass and healthy weight, but he had done it. His Captain was as harsh as ever - not that he'd have it any other way. Training was vigorous, awake at dawn, running for miles and fighting hand to hand or sword to spear with Ornstein.

In fact, it appeared the Captain enjoyed commanding people again, especially him. He made it a point to admit his gratitude everyday to Artorias. 

In addition to his daily training regime, he'd spend time with Lily in the gardens, for it was her favourite place to be. She'd illustrate in detail her utter passion for the artistic flower beds, joyfully picking between daisies, lillies and little budding daffodils to place in vases around the used rooms of the palace. 

It was a weekly, unspoken role that he is to describe the abyss and his experience. Ciaran believed it would help, and Gough agreed, though he mostly kept to himself. Reluctanty, he'd answer their questions.

Today was different. Today, Artorias felt stronger, the black sludge had disappeared for the most part and he reunited with the beautiful great wolf, Sif. The wolf recognised him instantly, the knight weeping openly and cooing over just how big she had gotten. 

He made it a point to thank Alvina heavily every few weeks that he visited. Without her, Sif could've died. Not only that, but the knight was astounded to know that the entire forest was a covenant built on protecting his grave - Sifs slumbering spot. 

It was safe to say that he had wept a lot today. Ornstein and Lily were in awe at the many forest hunters fiercely protecting the idyllic area. Though, he had received a lot of tears, too. Alvina wept alongside him, purring and nuzzling his face. 

The forest protectors had all been in complete bafflement at witnessing the Abysswalker alive. To them, he was a mere legend. And now, here he stood. He would attempt to hush their cries of joy with his usual humble modesty, claiming that Lily and his companions were the true victors.

Some even hugged him. He didnt mind, merely patting the small humans atop the head and moving along. Ornstein was more than a little amused at the entire ordeal. Humans wailing and worshipping Artorias? He chuckled. 

Lily gathered a few herbs and rare flowers before leaving the forest - Alvina was happy to share the sacred herbs with her. Venturing home with Sif as the new addition, Artorias was simply happy that all was well once more.

\-----

And now, in present time, despite the many pleasant moments he had with his companions, Artorias could feel a darkness lingering in the back of his mind.

He controlled it at first, he really did. But the temptation, the desire to unleash something, had him twitching abnormally. 

He had the reigns on it for the most part, but when he saw that human, Lily, he just...

"Artorias, are you listening?", Lily smiled, nudging his chest. At the moment, they were seated. Despite that fact, his entire body towered over her own, engulfing her small frame. Her clicking fingers snapped him out of his hungry stare. 

"Are you alright?", Lilys delicate face held concern, blue eyes sparkling so innocently. She stood, "I can call Gwyndolin if you want--"

A firm hand gripped her wrist, enclosing around the bone with ease. "No.", he growled. 

Lily swallowed - he had been like this sometimes. At first it was rare, but now it has seemed to increase. He was usually such a sweet, soft spoken man. It was moments like these that frightened her. 

"I want to know", he paused, suppressing beastial instincts, "I want to know about your dark sorcery - your darkness."

By this point, he had leaned over her, dark blue eyes becoming almost black. Lily had avoided the topic for as long as possible - in truth, siphening Manus from Artorias soul had let her feel Artorias, in the literal sense. 

And, and she couldn't deny this odd..attraction..based off of the darkness she had felt within him. It pulled her, lured her in. Like a trap. It frightened her.

Artorias fidgeted slightly, long fingers curling into a tight fist as the muscles of his arms flexed. His breathing imcreased, and his stare was unwavering. 

Lily gazed to the floor, swallowing the butterflies she felt. "Im rather adept in forbidden, dark sorceries. It opposes your kind, I know. Its blasphemous, sinful, punishable.", she shuddered at the memory of her imprisonment and torture in a time gone by. 

Breathing shakily, Lily chanced a look into his eyes, her own becoming glassy. Lips quivering somewhat, she sighed. "It was excruciating - forcing the abyss from within your soul. It tore my own in two. It is deep afflictions such as that which allows me to meddle in the darkness. One cannot do so without sacrifice." 

Artorias rubbed a gentle thumb across her knuckles, smiling gently. He forced back the demons. "I felt you, too.", he murmured, almost as though in thought. Lily tilted her head up at him inquisitively. Her golden locks spilled over one shoulder, bearing a delicate neck. He inhaled sharply.

"I felt all of you, Lily. The natural darkness within you, not the manmade curse which is--", he hesitated, throat bobbing as he swallowed, "--which is F-father", he finished with a stammer, hands tightening around her own.

His head tilted gently, voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "It was soothing, calm. Natural, almost."

Lily smiled softly, squeezing his hands. It was heart warming to have somebody who understood, albeit one that is a being of light.

Lilys pulse quickened in pace, a lightness settling within her chest. Her and Artorias had spent copious amounts of time together, and they understood each other to a degree. It was silly, but someone as low as herself truly cared for someone as pretieged as him.

Blinking up at him shyly, Lilys expression of adoration began to drop into one of confusion, and then fear. Her heart was erratic now, an undeniable wave of tears welling up within her eyes. 

Artorias was gone. Blue eyes were now black, abyssal mist swirling around his person. His broad shoulders were heaving, shaking with repressed instincts. His hands were curling around her wrists painfully, the brittle bone like twigs to him. 

He was twitching, and his breathing became hoarse, as though a monster was replacing him. 

Lily began to shake as the knight rose to his feet, the many memories of his abyssal self killing her piercing her mind, and she whimpered pitifully. 

"I want,", he growled slowly, voice distorted, "your darkness."

Lily screamed as her frail body was slammed against the wall. 

"I want you."


	4. Alluring Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artorias has vaguely caught on to the fact that he tends to 'vanish' sometimes. Ornstein knew of his episodes, but he swore to Lily that he wouldn't tell. She feared the Wolf knights guilt if he were to know.
> 
> Hiding her bruises had become a habit now, even moreso when Artorias promised to train her. His episodes had decreased, until today.
> 
> With a budding relationship of fond touches and subtle hints, Lily finds herself illogically drawn to Artorias' darkness when another episode strikes. Her mind, body and soul felt enticed by him, comforted and lulled into a state of desperation for him.
> 
> Mind whirling with desire, Lilys illusion is smashed when Artorias awakens and has no recollection of ever converting.
> 
> Until he sees the bruises he had caused upon her wrists.
> 
> Now, she has to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo the tension is building. Also it was random but recently i played ds1 again and shit myself as one of those huge cats in the forest came smashing into me. So i thought id include it as a weird pet.
> 
> And yes, i did hint at ciaran x Ornstein. But Ornstein is stupidly dense.
> 
> Now, im debating on how i should go about writing the dirty shit 😏

"A human? Truly?", Ornstein queried with a quirked brow, helmet to the side as experienced hands polished his weapon. 

Artorias hummed with a shrug, petting Sifs head delicately as the knight sat nuzzled by her side. "Is there a problem?" 

The captain shook his head with a sigh, his golden spear now laying beside him. Green eyes peered out of the castle window, staring down at the human in question. She was in the gardens, of course. She had claimed a large guardian cat as her pet from the forest.

Currently, she was cooing at the beast, rubbing its belly as the jagged mouth of the cat smiled sinisterly. Ornstein had found it rather odd, but the two quickly took a liking to each other. Sif was rather aloof about the new addition - they didnt interact much. 

Glancing back towards the dark haired knight, Ornstein shook his head once more. "It's no problem, Artorias, though it is rather odd."

Artorias appeared oblivious as to why such a situation would be bizarre, and the captain couldn't help but sigh deeply this time. He was as dense as always. "I, along with perhaps the entire kingdom at one point, was under the impression that you had feelings for Ciaran", Ornstein spoke.

Artorias paused mid stroke upon Sifs head, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Glancing to the side, he smiled and released a breathy laugh. "You and the entire kingdom WERE correct, Captain. At least, when I was a mere boy joining the ranks of the knights."

Artorias gazed out of the window now, eyes upon Lily and her gigantic cat named Daisy, of all names. A very unfitting name, but Lily loved it. Thus, Artorias was happy. "As fate would have it, me and Ciaran simply aren't destined to be together."

Leaning back, the knight smiled as Sif wrapped her tail around him. "She's always had eyes for someone else, anyway."

Ornstein frowned. He'd never noticed, he was so sure the pair were smitten with each other. "Really, now? Who?"

Artorias rolled his eyes and promptly ignored his Captain's obviousness. If anything, the man was perhaps even more dense than himself. "Regardless, the situation at hand isnt at all within my favour. I adore her, Captain, I really do, but.."

The knight sighed, "its come to my attention that she no longer wishes to even glance at me."

\----

Can you really blame her? Ornstein wished to blurt out. He and Lily rarely conversed, simply for the fact that they were two quiet and introverted people. Didnt mix well with each other, he supposed.

Still, Ornstein would be there for her if needed. She had done a great deal for him, after all. Recently, in the very late hours of the night, the Captain stumbled upon a cloaked figure, their small form rattling with sobs.

It was Lily. With a vast amount of persuasion, Lily had admitted that Artorias experiences episodes. 

"He hurts me, during those episodes. Its..its nothing too painful, but it could escalate." 

Ornstein remembers the purple bruises littering the woman's wrists and arms. He knew Artorias was no cowardly abuser, and so he remained calm. It was the leftover residue of the darkness within him.

"Hes infatuated with my darkness - when his episodes happen. He wants..my soul, I think." 

Ornstein had listened intently when Lily recalled a moment of their walks through the forest with Sif and Daisy running ahead. Lily had intended to reveal to Artorias that she felt happy beside him, until the man changed into a beast.

Gone were the sweet and contemplative words of Artorias, now her back was slammed painfully into a tree, his looming figure above her at least two feet taller. 

"Its evident that hes attempting to control the darkness within him. As a human, just his hand could break my arm. Its..its terrifying." 

\---

Ornstein bit his tongue. Lily had made him swear to not tell Artorias anything. He barely remembers when he converts, and Lily didnt want to make him feel wretched and guilty.

With a sigh, Ornstein indicated to the human outside. He could hint, at least. "Perhaps she is frightened of pushing you too far. You haven't fully recovered, Artorias, it's only natural for a human of her size to shy away from a being of light - one which is tainted."

Artorias expression dropped, like a kicked puppy, and he nodded solemnly. "I..I hadnt thought of her point of view. I guess I'm a monster in her eyes."

Ornstein was about to disagree and claim otherwise, but Artorias stopped him. "It's okay, Ornstein. You all know that I can be rather unstable at times. It's odd, truly.", he gazed towards his captain with painful oblivion, "sometimes, it feels like I vanish, and when i come back, Lily suddenly regards me in a different light." 

The wolf knight shrugged defeatedly, "I've always had a recurring issue of day dreaming, haven't i?", he laughed. Ornstein smiled tightly. 

"I'll be off, then. Wish me luck, and thanks!", Artorias faint voice could be heard down the hall, he had bolted like a wolf. 

Sif appeared confused at her masters eagerness to find the human. Ornstein patted the great wolf. "Watch over him. Protect Lily, if necessary." 

\---

Lily was busy grooming Daisy, the large cat lazily peering down at her as she brushed its fur. Peering up, the woman stopped as the familiar white of Sifs fur came into view. Lily nuzzled her leg - the great wolf was huge - gazing behind it to see its owner closely behind. 

"Off you go, Daisy.", the cat smiled widely before curling up into a ball and rolling away at a maddening speed. 

"I dont think I'll ever get used to that", came the smooth voice of Artorias. He chuckled breathily, reaching down to pat Lilys head affectionately. 

Lily smiled shyly and comically reached up to pat his upper chest in return. "Hello to you, too. Actually, there was something i needed to ask you."

Quirking a dark brow, the knights charming smile shone brightly. He nodded for her to continue. Lily breathed slowly, "Would you mind training me?"

Artorias blinked. Train her? A human woman? He wasnt opposed to humans or women by any means, but Lily was dainty, specialising in devastating sorceries. "Perhaps Ciaran would suit you better?"

Lily shook her head. "We spar, now and again. Shes easy on me, of course. My point is - im skilled with daggers and the likes, but not anything", she waved her hands about, "impressive. I lack endurance and strength."

Artorias was surprised to hear about Lily sparring. Perhaps she wasnt as frail as he let himself believe? The knight sat upon a bench, uncertain. 

"Youre far from unimpressive. The magic you wield is powerful, Lily.", he saw her pout of disappointment and sighed. "Why dont we start with building your stamina and resilience first?"

And they did. For weeks. Artorias was strict and helpful, pushing her beyond her limits and congratulating her each time. As a master of swords, he finally agreed to train her with a simple knight's sword - a complete contrast to her usual magic and deadly daggers - and was pleasantly surprised at how fast she learned.

Each day, Lily was beyond excited to hone her skills and see Artorias proud expression. He never judged, only guided. She loved that about him. Collapsing onto a nearby bench, Lily gasped for breath as she let her sword clatter to the ground before her.

Artorias was sat beside her in an instant, hefting his greatsword to the floor with a thud. Lily glanced down at the weapon, memories flooding her mind. The pain of that weapon was beyond anything shes ever been killed by. It had sliced her in half gruesomely on numerous occasions.

"Everything okay?", Artorias murmured, gripping her small hand within his own. They had began to demonstrate little gestures of fondness. Lily sighed. "Its not my intention to dig up the past. Yours, especially. But..im...afraid, sometimes..", Lily trailed off.

Artorias frowned. "Afraid? Whatever for? You are a human with the 4 knights of Gwyn at your every beck and call.", he chuckled, "No harm will come to you.", he soothed, smoothing her hand with his thumb.

Lily was growing frustrated with herself. "No, Artorias. Of you.", she whispered, instantly regretting admitting such a thing. But she had to, it had been eating away at her for months.

Training with the knight had become a routine - she believed theyd bond more, in a way. But recently, her rigourous training had her feeling a tad more prepared in terms of survival. Against him. Not in the fighting sense, but at least to escape should he convert. 

The knight paused on a breath, releasing it through his nose in a light snort. "I hope our training hasn't induced a state of fear within you - I can be strict, I know."

Gazing across to her, he noticed she barely met his eyes, and soon a confused frown was etched onto his face. "Lily, Id never hurt you. Or anyone, for that matter. I understand that our relationship is developing, and i know it must be a tad intimidating bonding with someone with a stature like mine, and with a shard of Gwyns soul. I have control of my strength, you know that. And not to mention youve witnessed me in terrifying states, but--"

Artorias was beginning to ramble and Lily could only sigh deeply and face him head on determinedly. He soon became silent at her guilt ridden expression, the confusion building within his own eyes.

Lily gripped his hand. "Artorias, politely shut up for a moment. Its none of that, really--"

"Thank God, at least my height is not an issue to you! You are rather short--"

Lily huffed. "Artorias, Im being serious."

The knight nodded.

Lily breathed for a moment. She had to tell him. "You're recovery has been phenomenal. There's naturally been a few hiccups a long the way--"

Memories of Artorias experiencing episodes of muteness, weeping, anger and the inability to break from the delusion surfaced in her mind.

"--However, you've really improved. Mostly. But theres something I havent told you."

Artorias began to frown now, his handsome, sharp face depicting an impatient confusion. His mind began to ponder the possibilities - He'd be lying if he said he wasn't still infatuated with her darkness in a cynical type of way.

He'd never outwardly told her. No, he'd attempted to chain it down within him, beneath his light soul, like a prisoner. In fact, he had only one person who knew, albeit briefly, and that was Gwyndolin.

The young God was wise, helped him tame the animal within him. Regardless, the abyssal residue still had a hold of him, warping his mind into that of a sinister, primal beast. One that wanted to dominate, control, eat her darkness, defile her--

"Artorias?", Lily placed her hand upon his forearm, squeezing lightly. The knights ocean blue eyes began to darken, gazing ahead of himself in a daze. Could he even hear her? Was this him transitioning?

Jumping up from the bench, Lily backed away slowly. His sword was to his left upon the ground, a forewarning of what could come. The imposing man was just..sitting there. Almost like he was in a trance of some sort. 

Lily ought to just leave, but her feet wouldn't move. Her mind whirled with guilt - if she left, what if something happened? What if the abyss took over him? No, she couldn't run away anymore. They were in the outside training grounds. If something happened, she could run to the palace and Ornstein and the knights would be there to stop him.

Swallowing her anxiety, the blonde woman made her way to the slouching knight. Even while sitting, he was still taller than her. Standing between his knees cautiously, Lilys hands gently rested upon his face. "Artorias? I..I dont know where you are, but follow my voice."

Artorias didnt move or blink, merely gazed passed her shoulder into oblivion. His hands were twitching, his face slowly converting into a scowl. Lily shuddered, he was intimidating like this. Sometimes she forgot how ferocious he could be. 

She began whispering to him softly, her thumb stroking over his cheekbones. He didnt move for a while, and Lily couldn't help but blush at their proximity. 

Artorias was gifted with a sharp jaw and eyebrows, hair as black as the abyss, with a charming smile that could dazzle anybody. He was impeccably handsome, that was simply a fact. 

And even right now with the abyss very evidently permeating the atmosphere around him, his dark expression - narrowed black eyes and clenched jaw - sent a thrill of excitement through her.

She could feel the dark pulsing around her - and it was alluring. It was too enticing. Sky blue eyes trailed down to his lips and her breath hitched. Her soul stirred pleasantly and her logic fought to keep up.

Lily could feel her entire body shiver, like multiple dark limbs were enclosing her to Artorias body. Small hands trailed from the knights cheeks to his shoulders.

Her entire body jolted with a gasp as firm hands locked around her wrists. Her mind panicked, screamed at her to run, but her body couldn't move. She felt lulled into the deep comfort of darkness. 

She barely felt the bruising force of his hands around her wrists. She barely even cared that this was highly dangerous. Instead, the dazed woman leaned towards the towering knight, cheeks flushed and eyes lidded.

Something roused within the pit of her stomach, made her heart flutter and her breathing increase. Her deepest desires, which she only dared to entertain in her own private room with her hand, were surfacing.

She wanted him. The hands upon her wrists squeezed tighter, bruising her skin black and blue, but she could hardly register it. Leaning closer, her soft lips connected with his own with a neediness unlike no other. 

In an instant, his hands left her tender wrists and settled upon her small waist instead, inching her closer. Currently, she was almost flush against his chest and crotch and moaned softly, her fists gripping handfuls of his clothes.

As quickly as it happened, his lips were suddenly gone. The comforting delusion of the dark was smashed, and Artorias natural blue eyes were gazing at her flushed face with genuine surprise. 

"That was, uh..", he trailed off with a laugh, "bold? You certainly got your message across.", upon noticing her confused expression, he smiled softly. "I feel the same way, Lily. Forgive me for not noticing the pace you wished to proceed at.", he chuckled.

Recovering from her illogical desires, Lilys eyes widened at their close proximity. She was flush against him! Sputtering, the woman took several steps away but suddenly gasped as her forearm was gripped and pulled towards his person. His gaze was hardened and piercing. "What's this?"

Blinking, Lily followed his gaze. Her wrists were black. Swallowing, Lily shook her head. "Nothing."

Artorias hard stare was on her now, and Lily couldn't help but break eye contact. "You did it. And..and you also lured me with..the abyss." 

"I..", Artorias was at a loss for words, holding her hands gently. What the hell was going on, he--

"And the worst thing is,", Lily blushed. 

"I liked it."

Artorias mind went blank.


	5. Instinctual Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instincts begin to overpower logic. What was once assumed to be the calling of the abyss appears to be much more than anyone believed. Lily can barely contain herself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fook it's been like 2 months sorry. Now this is a sudden turn but I'm developing this in the sense that the abyss is forcing lily into an omegaspace mindset. The REAL surprise is at the end

They hadn't spoken much since that day. Lily had departed with embarrassment evident upon her face, rushing passed Ciaran and Ornstein and bolting to her room.

Artorias didnt stop her. He needed time to figure out what was going on - she hadn't exactly given him answers.

But one thing was certain - a darkness within him itched to lose control. 

A week had passed tourtuously slow, depending on who you asked. For Lily and Artorias, it appeared that they both felt the same dreadfully snail-like pace of the past few days, a yearning within their chest to practically spew out questions to one another desperately, though that would never happen.

No, they were far too stubborn and wracked with nerves to ever approach one another first. Thus, the gloomy week continued. It wasn't so bad, Artorias supposed. In fact, he had kept busy as of late with his Captain and was actively fixing his 'issues', if he could call it that. 

Not to mention that Sif demanded a significant amount of time with him - he hadn't been with her for centuries, after all. He wouldn't trade her for the world, so it never bothered him how comically bossy the great wolf could be. Surprisingly, he had spent a handful of hours a day with Gough, the wise and content giant. 

The giant could clearly sense his distress and opted for a comfortable silence most days. Artorias was grateful for that, and his habit of wood carving had at least cleared his mind with the soothing sounds of wood cutting in half. Now and again, the comical mimic of Goughs voice into the carvings would create a more jovial atmosphere as the two friends laughed. 

He was ashamed to admit that he had avoided Ciaran for at least half a week, simply being the fact that he knew she'd eventually mention Lily and the awkward tension surrounding everybody. Of course, she had sought him out soon enough, coolly stating that whatever had happened needed be fixed, and soon.

Lily was sad, she said. Lily hadn't spoke much, apparently. He agreed. Someone needed to end this trivial silence - acting like a couple of young adolescents - except that someone wasn't him. Yet.

He needed time. Time was precious to him, it had been stolen from him by that thing. Father. And as of late, the abyss was still stirring things up inside of him, forcing him to feel in ways that he shouldn't. He felt like something absolutely catastrophic was bubbling under the surface and would eventually explode out of him in cancerous heaps of sludge. It felt that way, at least. His anger and rage. 

Artorias had always been a jovial sort, but..At times, he still could not control the beast within him. Moreso after Lily admitted such sinful feelings a week ago. Still, he had learned to at least tame it now that she was not around. Once the fragments of his mind had repaired, he'd seek her out again. At least then she'd be safe with him.

\---

-'The room was dark and cozy, the full moon shining like a beacon of magic through the window. All was shadowed, save for the predatory, bared teeth snarl at the edge of her bed belonging to a familiar face with coal black hair shielding around his face. 

Lilys entire body flushed with a searing heat, her cheeks darkening crimson as the sight of her naked lower half came into her view. The unmistakable, familiar tingle of white pleasure pulsated between her legs, rippling up through her abdomen and down to her curled toes.

Artorias half naked body towered above her, impeccable abdominal muscles on display, flexing with every rough breath that he breathed. His biceps were impressively large, leading down to thick, veiny forearms and calloused hands. His eyes were black, a grin stretching across his face.

"I can smell your desire. Just let go, give your body to me", spoke a husky, distorted voice of a demon, she thought. Lily shuddered as a large hand trailed the expanse of her inner thigh. Long, black hair tickled her shoulders - he was leaning over her now. She could feel the heat of his body, the hardness of his muscles.

He smirked. "Where do you want me? Here?", he whispered. Lily cried out as two fingers plunged into her heat, the high pitched noise falling into a shuddering inhale of breath. Her mind screamed lust, desire, sinful pleasure. She wanted, she needed--' -

Lilys eyes snapped open, her body flushed and dewy with sweat. Her heart rate was irregular and she couldn't help but sigh loudly. What the hell was wrong with her? She was obsessed. The abyss within him had done something to her, clearly. It was like...she was in a cycle of heat, like an animal. 

Lily shuddered as she experimentally rubbed her thighs together, breath hitching when she slowly parted her thighs. The stickiness of her intimates caused a pleasant tingle to shoot through her groin from the sensitivity. 

Biting her lip, Lily threw caution to the wind and lowered her fingers to the apex of her thighs. It had been like this for some time. Naturally, her humiliation had forced her to avoid Artorias at all costs for fear of acting like this. Lily released a low moan, her fingers easing in pleasantly and satiating the fiery lust that pooled within her.

She had even done her research in the library for hours. Had even.. sought out the cat of the forest, inquiring about animals and their heat cycles. She was a human demonstrating all the signs of a heat cycle and more. Even Gwyndolin had suspected something incredibly peculiar was happening inside her body.

Lily arched her back with a soft cry, releasing a breathy moan and collapsing back upon the bed. Wetness pooled and seeped into her sheets as she could only groan at the uncomfortable abdominal pains that suddenly surfaced. 

She felt ill. Her temperature was constantly high with a shortness of breath, an omega-like headspace overcoming her at times, telling her to give herself to Artorias, to be used. A stickiness between her legs had become a mere part of life, seeping passed her underwear and onto her inner thighs for her to feel whenever she walked. 

Worst of all were the moments she spent talking to the others. Those truly were the worst in her current state. Ornstein was friendly, always had been to her. A very stoic man, though she supposed saving Artorias had earned her a path through his many walls. 

When the Captain of the Knights, strong and ferocious, attempts to create a simple conversation and you blush as red as his hair with a pounding heart and throbbing sex because the slight - what was it, residue? - upon his person simply radiated Artorias from when the two had previously seen each other, it certainly causes issues. 

She couldnt smell it. Couldn't even see it, but it was there. That overwhelming light headed feeling caused by unnatural forces. At the time, she thought he hadnt noticed her situation. But then, upon her unusual headspace bubble breaking, she realised that she had been eagerly leaning towards the Captain, crimson faced and releasing almost silent whines. 

He had heard, and the look he gave her would haunt her for days. He was so..bewildered. Had even coughed awkwardly as a light dust of almost unnoticeable pink covered his high cheekbones. A look she doubt many people had ever seen.

But the residue was simply intoxicating, she recalled. It was tantalising and so incredibly magnetising. Next thing she recalls is blinking confusedly and taking a leap back as the towering man fights between expressing disapproval or astoundment. With a hurried departure, Lily remembers the sound of his questions chasing after her as she escaped down the hallway. 

In the current time, Lily frowned at the cringing moment that had happened a few days ago. She hadn't seen any of the Knights since then. This was out of control and dangerous. Although she was a being who worked with the dark, she couldnt help but think that this form of forced obsession that had occurred could do tremendous harm.

Was Artorias experiencing it too? With a defeated shrug at her flushed complexion in the mirror, Lily was swift to remove her drenched underclothes and bed sheets, slipping on fresh clothes and a simple, light blue dress that reached just below the knee.

With a glance to the significant pile of used bedsheets and clothes that had been changed in only the past week, Lily realised that she had to step out of the room to tend to the laundry. 

It was becoming completely unbelievable. Everyday she had woken the same - flushed and sweating profusely with a gush of wetness seeping down her thighs. Not only that but she could.. sense things. Smell people. Namely, the Captain. 

Since that embarrassing moment, she realised that she could feel Artorias residue from him, but also smell Ornstein. Not in a terrible odorous way, but..Simply the intense scent of fire, spicy vanilla and a strong, alluring pheromonal sweat.

It was intrusive. She harboured no feelings for the Captain, and that opinion was certainly reciprocated, yet her odd induced state of 'heat' had her senses sharper than ever. Maybe..it was because the Captain was a natural strong figure. Perhaps that's why her body reacted a little too pleasantly. 

Technically, this was an astounding discovery for a human to feel in such a way. Regardless, she only hoped that on her way to wash the multiple bedsheets and clothes she wouldn't bump into anybody. The Palace was gargantuan, surely she'd be safe. 

With a shaky breath and sweaty palms, Lily stepped out of her room.

‐--------------

Artorias was often calm. It was simply embedded in him to be in a natural state of tranquility. What very few people knew is that the habit to over think and worry was also embedded within him. Quite literally, only three knew. Well, and Sif.

The Knight was beginning to feel restless and exhausted all at once. He thought space would do them good, give them a couple of days to figure out if whatever they had was worth pursuing with Artorias reoccurring problem. He wanted to make it clear to Lily that she could walk away if she truly wanted to.

More importantly, Ornstein had confessed to him that he had been entering into short episodes for a short while, where he becomes completely unresponsive and beastial. Artorias was absolutely astonished at the time. Though thinking back, it explains Lilys constant change in mood. One minute she was calm, then he'd blink and she was on edge and close to tears. 

He now knew that was due to his episodes. His anger lasted only minutes at having his dear friend admit to keeping it a secret for Lilys sake. Ornstein then calmly told him that his episode's have caused him to hurt Lily on multiple occasions, namely in the shape of wrist and hip bruises. 

Artorias anger had flared. Mostly at himself. This changed the situation completely. He'd lengthen the time away from Lily for her own safety as he mulled over how to fix this curse. In fact, he had disappeared for almost two days with Sif. 

He went to a place he would forever call home. The forest. Alvina was more than happy to allow him rest in her sanctuary, stating with an edged smirk that this place would be his second resting. Oddly enough, his abyssal essence felt..stronger here. In tune. He suspected that the remains of Oolacile lie around the forest somewhere, centuries apart. Time was convoluted.

Perhaps that was why he felt an odd connection. He was wracked with gut wrenching nightmares and harsh whispers for the two nights spent in the forest. Nightmares which always included Lily in less than compromising situations. Sometimes she would cry or fight against the abyss or even him in these dreams, but lately his mind had twisted even more to depict Lily enjoying his beastial tendencies.

Enjoying being grabbed and forced to comply. Begging. Tainting and corrupting slowly. It's with great shame that he awoke with frequent nocturnal emissions as though he were a virginal boy. Even from mere naps which lasted less than two hours, he'd awaken with a stickiness in his trousers and a reawakened hardness like no other. 

Truth be told, he was never one to experience this in his..earlier years. Before he had even been recognised as a formidable Knight, he remembers sharing a large barracks with at least 60 men in just the one elongated room. Many would often mock each other if such an emission was to occur. But Artorias never had that. 

Never was one to delve into the pleasures of women on his days off, or overdrink in a hall full of overly masculine men seeking to prove themselves. Back then, he was focused solely on his training. He'd been known and named as the polite giant (until they met Gough) who would show great courtesy to women, though he was never interested. Perhaps once or twice, definitely less than a handful. 

Until now. Who could blame him? He'd truly re-evaluated his entire thousands of years of existence. Trapped within the abyss left him broken. And now, a 1 in a million chance had happened and he was saved. Now, he focused on the things he once took for granted or simply pushed aside. Like simple hobbies, or having his own training regime with no interference, or just..love, in general. 

That was an accident, but it still occurred. Even without the callous grip of the abyss around his hormones and inside his pants, he still cared for Lily. 

But, as stated, he began to feel intense emotions - in ways he has never felt before. A deep yearning, a flame that simply will not satiate no matter how much he trains, meditates, distracts himself or relieves himself. It was unnerving at first, he felt sick and twisted at the sheer violence of his thoughts and dreams.

But like all things, one learns to desensitise. Now, it was all so completely and utterly mouth watering to envision. He felt animalistic. He could tame himself for the most part, moreso now that Lily wasn't around, and many even stated his episode's had decreased. Yet, if he truly allowed himself to indulge in his own perverse fantasies, he could feel the snarling of the abyss within him, ready to claim and dominate. 

He hadn't realised just how severe it was until that day he saw Ornstein. His Captain had come to tell him about Lily and how flushed and feverish she appeared. Except, Artorias had abruptly stopped him there with a dead eyed stare, a rage simmering beneath the blankness of his dark eyes as he demanded to know why he could smell the most heavenly sweet scent upon him he has ever been graced with.

Ornstein had frowned in confusion at the time with a clear look of discomfort. The Captain wasn't one to surround himself with women either, thus he was lost upon Artorias meaning. Once the Captain had explained the odd way Lily was acting and how she appeared to scent the air and lean towards him, Artorias calmed down logically and realised that this was clearly affecting her too.

Their conclusion was that the abyss has induced an alpha like status within Artorias which has only grown the more Lily has become infected by the proximity of Artorias. Ornstein believed fully that because Lily delved into truly forbidden dark magic and siphoned Manus from Artorias, to her body and then finally to the pendant, it would make sense that a connection had been formed - a shard of abyss lingering within her.

Lily was accustomed to living with the dark, but not a living entity of abyssal energy. Artorias had confessed that Manus had an obsession with twisting fantasies into raw emotion, like an animal. Thus, the conclusion was that the two have made an unnatural bond, activating like a heat. 

Artorias sighed at the memory of this past conversation. Since then, he hadn't seen anybody other than Alvina and the few forest guardians. It took a while, but eventually the wise cat got the gist of the entire situation and his symptoms, albeit humiliating to admit. The cat merely grinned at his awkward attempt to state his sexual symptoms with vague, polite words.

The cat hummed for a moment. "Dear Artorias, it would appear that thou has entered into an alpha headspace. I suspect that Lilys forced heat is a result of you.", Alvina purred gently as the large Knight mindlessly stroked her ears. 

"It would be wise to stay away. You may find yourself with little control once your eyes are set upon her. Art thou certain she isn't a hybrid of sorts?" 

Artorias shook his head firmly. "She's human, I believe. I assume this is Manus' doing. He found a sick satisfaction in controlling the minds darkest desires. The abyss within her is acting as a cycle of heat to unleash said desires." 

Alvina smiled. "Then surely thou realises that her desire is you?"

Artorias didnt respond. The mere statement unleashed the gates to sinful thoughts. With a parting comment to stay far away from Lily until the heat ends, the knight swiftly found Sif and made his way back to Anor Londo. This newfound information was worth telling Gwyndolin. Perhaps his magic could help. 

\-------------

Lily was a stumbling mess of limbs and bedsheets through the palaces large dry room. She hadnt bothered telling the maids about the washing, she'd rather do it herself. After scrubbing each load of sheets and clothes furiously, Lily finally hung up the bedsheets in the warm room and stepped outside with a loud sigh of relief. 

At least that was a mild distraction. Next, time to visit Daisy. With a small smile, Lily set off down the empty corridors. Something had been off, recently. Not many knew, but Lilys deceased father was a dark wraith. Naturally, such a dark energy and raw humanity within her father would of course affect his daughter. And although what he did was undoubtedly wrong, she loved him. 

While most young women were sent off to be taught in the ways of miracles and on rare occasion sorceries, Lily had instead demonstrated an unnatural and terrifying talent with the dark arts. Her parents supported her wholly.

To her, such a lifestyle wasn't odd. She had grown accustomed to being ostracised from many villages. What was odd, however, is her father's reluctance to reveal her mother's past. Her mother had grown deathly ill by the time she was 14, and Lily will forever remember the hushed conversation describing with the utmost severity that 'she cannot know'. 

Soon after, her father agreed wholeheartedly. In a time like this, Lily wished she knew of her mothers background. Maybe, she had experienced this too? This unnatural lust to the dark? Or even this odd heat cycle she was experiencing.

With a defeated sigh, Lily swiftly made her way to Daisy. With a small smile, Lily was pleasantly surprised, and somewhat embarrassed, to find the Captain standing curiously beside Daisy. 

"Hello, Captain. I did not take you for a lover of animals", her sweet voice reached his ears immediately, and he shook his head. "Then you'd be correct. Such a beast merely caught my eye in passing".

The captains arms were crossed against his broad chest, and Lily loathed to admit that his helmet was off, revealing his strong features and piercing green eyes. Dread created a hole in her stomach as her body began to warm uncomfortably. These sexual reactions caused guilt to bubble within her. 

Reiterating to herself once more, she knew that these reactions were not her own doing. They were still unwelcome. She tore her eyes away from his strong arms and gazed out at the gardens. She could feel his scrutinizing gaze upon her form. "I hope you can forgive me for the other day. I wasn't feeling well. Delirious, in a way.", she swallowed when her voice shook at the end of her sentence. 

Ornstein sensed her anxiety and the attempt to control herself. His eyes narrowed at the way her fists trembled against her sides. "Already forgiven. I'm sure most of us are allowed a day of feeling less than 100%."

Lily sighed. Clearly, 'most of us' was excluding himself, she knew. A comfortable, albeit tense silence overcame the two. Lilys heart was hammering in her chest, the scent of fire consuming her entirety. 

"How are you faring?", the simple question made her heart leap to her throat as she thought about all the nights spent in stomach aches and sticky desire. Lily swallowed, chancing a look towards his watchful eyes. She forced a smile. "Good. Not normal, but good."

Ornstein watched the small woman inhale sharply as he shifted his weight to his other foot, the small movement seeming to cause her nostrils to flare. A fever like heat cast across her face and upper chest, eyes clouding uncharacteristically. 

Frowning, the Captain reached a hand out steadily, a friendly manner only few ever receive. Lilys head snapped in his direction, the blue of her eyes now appearing a stormy grey as her pupil slitted animalistically. A tempestuous storm whirled within her eyes, a feral scowl over coming her features. She looked like that of a cat, or a snake, or a--

Ornstein gripped her jaw, tilting her face up at him. His grip was firm, perhaps even painful, though she showed no reaction. Steeling his gaze, Ornstein felt Lily tremble wantonly in his grip. "How is this possible?", the Captain whispered to himself hoarsely, glaring into Lilys slitted eyes.

Then, as though smashing through whatever had overcome the girl, Ornstein watched as her eyes returned to their round shape, a baby blue settling within them once more. Eyes flickering for a moment, Lilys face became bright red at the close proximity. "Let me go.", she murmured with discomfort, her mind screaming logic while her body demanded instincts to consume her. 

The Captain stood back respectfully, dropping his hand from her face, though his distrustful glare remained. "What are you?"

Lily shook her head, "I don't know. Forgive me.", with a choke in her voice, Lily turned on her heel and bolted back inside. 

Rounding the many corners of the palace, Lily began to breathe heavily, her scalp itched unbearably and two small bumps appeared within her hair. She was sweating, her senses honing in on everything. In her frustration, she released a feral growl, startling herself at the sound. 

Something was wrong. Instincts threatened to burst out of her, screaming to bed somebody, screaming to accept the darkness. Gripping her hair with a whimper, Lily bounded the last corner to her room and slammed the door open before kicking it shut with a groan of pain residing within her stomach.

Swiftly turning towards her bed, Lilys mind whirled as she slammed painfully into a large body, falling back before her forearms were gripped swiftly.

Oh god no, it was him. He was here. The scent of earth, sweat and salt, like the sea, pervaded her nose. It was so masculine, so mouth watering--

"I hope you don't mind, but I waited here for you. We must discuss something urgently", Artorias smiled gently, caressing her upper arms. Lily stared up at him through clouded eyes. 

Something burst from atop her head. Her eyes slitted viciously. 

Artorias gaped. "Lily?!"

She pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lily might be
> 
> a
> 
> hybrid


	6. Stalking Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight of desperation ensues - lily doesn't know how much longer her uncontrollable urges can be contained.
> 
> Gwyndolin suggests to simply not contain them. To leave and seek the remnants of the abyss. 
> 
> Sensing the furtive meaning within his advice, it would seem that confronting the abyss that lures them so, would perhaps require a certain level of physical exertion. On each other. Or, together. 
> 
> Ornstein agreed fully. Getting those two away from them all would be in their best interests, for it was clear they were soon to succumb to basic, animalistic needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I'm certain ill make the entire chase ordeal and the smut worth it

It wasn't that she stood a chance by any means, Artorias thought. In a brutal sense, he had the strength to crush a human skull in one hand, to quite literally punch through the guts of humanity, entrails banding around his arm like a bracelet. 

That was a mere portion of strength only. He wouldn't commit such a violent act, though now a part of him felt an uneasy shock at the sudden, sheer strength the woman above him had miraculously acquired. 

His small, barely-reached-his-chest Lily had once been unable to even lift the basic training swords for silver knights, the human sized ones. Now, well..

He wasn't sure what was above him now. Her strength had increased massively. She stood a small fighting chance against him, and that was not a placement many had held. 

Lily was feral, slitted grey eyes dilating at Artorias as peculiar, stone-like ears had sliced through atop her head. Even more astounding, a tail had ripped through her dress, grey and jagged. Stone-like once again.

She was growling, a vicious sound emanating from her chest. Though, out of all of this, what really caught his attention was the suffocating aura of abyss that surrounded her. A hybrid of darkness and dragon. 

A pained whine brought him back to his senses. Most would assume the claws gashing into his flesh would, though he paid no mind to it, for he felt..strange. Clouded. Eager for something. If one could truly see his thoughts as a visual, one would also see the caring and gentle colour of Artorias descend into beastial black. Primal.

Something overcame him. An action without knowledge or thought - he felt a tremendous aura surround him. Why or how, he wasn't sure. What he did know, however, is that it would calm the woman above him. 

Remaining in control was a must. He couldn't descend into whatever that thing in his mind craved. Thus, he merely gazed at the woman above him, in all her powerful, angry and desperate glory. She seethed at him, confusion evident in her stormy eyes. 

Her sharpened claws were latching into his abdomen, stone tail pushing into his inner thigh. She was whining, a pained and shrill whimper emitting from her sharpened teeth. Her face was flushed, the sheer instinct to act, to feel and to demand obstructing her rationality. 

"Artorias, I cant..", she inhaled sharply, form crumbling above him. Her arms were shaking. Her body jerked at the weight of a large hand upon her arms. 

"Lily, you must calm yourself. We have limited knowledge on--"

"I don't care,", she growled, arms wrapping firmly around his mid section as soon as the male sat straight. 

She tugged his helmet off, revealing black locks and gentle eyes. "I'm going crazy. I can't.. can't.."

He hushed her, hands finding her delicate face. His body quaked at the repressed animal within. By the sheer nervous excitement on Lilys face, he could tell she knew too.

Artorias Royal blue eyes began to simmer. Black blood vessels littered his eyes, his vision tunneling on the woman above him. His sanity was weakening. Her mind was becoming clouded. Then, with a feral growl, the male forced her small form from his body. 

"Im losing control. I must..find Ornstein..Gwyndolin..", he gasped, gripping his hair roughly. Lily collapsed onto the bed with a low growl, her stomach exploding into violent pain.

Then, with an inhuman shudder, Artorias stood, dashing for the door. Before his body could even reach the exit, small hands gripped him with surprising force. "Please. I've been tormented all week, I..", Lily whimpered as pain forced its way through her abdomen. "I need relief."

"I can fetch--"

"No," Lily shook her head, flush spreading to her chest, "Only you. Need you." 

Artorias' last shard of logic, of sanity, pleaded with her through soft eyes and disapproving words, claiming that this was not how he as a person had wished for things to proceed.

Lily was in agreeance, but otherwise entirely unruly and desperate, stone like ears twitching. Gently, Artorias grazed the newly acquired features with his finger, a whirlwind of questions within his mind at how this was possible. Was she half human? Were her parents that of dragon kin? Did her dark sorceries somehow convert her into this creature? 

Lilys eyes appeared confused and frustrated, tears welling within the peculiar ashen colour of her eyes, no longer a trace of blue. "I don't know what I am. I don't.. I cant remember a time where this," she gestured wildly to her form, "was a part of growing up. And unfortunately..", she gasped as a wave of pain hit her abdomen once more, "the abyss is somehow linked with it."

Artorias breathed slowly, quelling the over baring fire which sought to swallow Lily whole. Gently, he gripped her hands with his own, sitting cautiously to her right. "I don't have the answers, admittedly.", he gave a weak smile, one which quivered due to restrained desires, "but this may become integrated into our normal lives. Its best we--"

A harsh knock upon the door had Lily growling, until she realised what she was doing. Artorias felt a consumable rage envelope his being, for some reason he could not explain, and merely sat there simmering.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a cautious Ornstein and a concerned Ciaran. "Are you both faring well? We heard a scuffle.", the assassin made her way towards Lily with a smile, stopping dead in her tracks at the vicious, abyssal snarl that Artorias seemed to have released.

He was losing control. He couldn't think. Only feel the fit of rage he was about to descend into, the overwhelming urge to..contaminate the room with his abyss. Scent it, almost. Artorias began to breathe slowly, the sounds of concerned voices appearing muffled to the white noise ringing in his ears.

He could see Lily peering at him with those sad eyes, pain wracking her small frame though forcing herself to remain sane for his own safety. It made him want to ravage her. Infect her with abyss, destroy that shard of light within her eyes and nurture her afterwards.

The Captain appeared to be in a heated discussion with Lily, who was uncharacteristically irritated. The two clearly had a distaste towards one another in present time, no doubt due to the entire dragon ordeal, but by their tone and posture, it suggested they were above bickering over what cannot be changed. 

Various questions filled the room, piercing his head to the point of pain at the noise.

Then, something within his soul snapped. Completely broke and shattered into pieces. His eyes were black now, iris engulfed in never ending darkness. The veins in his arms began to turn a dark blue, raised from his skin like little tributaries, all connecting to one route.

He felt dissociated from his own body, shackled within the dregs of his soul. His body was aflame. His eyes honed in on Lily like tunnel vision, his allies standing around the woman closely, preparing for any possible attack from Artorias. 

Lily was writhing, pain blooming from her groin to her chest in ripples. She felt unstable, bouts of anger and sadness hitting her all at once.

"We can do nary a thing to prevent this, I'm afraid.", the voice of Gwyndolin permeated his mind, quite literally, grasping Artorias attention to the fact that he was standing within the room now, soothing Lilys pain with miracles his eldest sister taught him so long ago. 

Although the God spoke out loud, it felt entirely within his mind. Ornstein scowled, arms folded. "How do you propose we help, Lord?"

Gwyndolin smiled. "We don't. I have come to the conclusion that this is a..private matter. One that they may not know how to figure out, but the answer will reveal itself in times of need, im sure." 

The Captain gazed at the two, sighing. He didn't trust such a plan, but Gwyndolin appeared certain. "Very well."

Gwyndolin nodded, watching as Lilys pained expression slowly become one of neutrality from the miracles. It was not at all his expertise, though it was still something he was taught in times of crisis. "I suggest leaving them to it. In fact, the place of abyssal origin, I garter, would help heal the two of you. Together."

The implication had the two other knights raising their brows. Clearly, a lot of physical exertion would be met, Ornstein snorted. Though Artorias did not hide his desires well in general. 

"And where..", Artorias croaked, the abyss within him simmering to a halt, allowing him a moment of peace. "Where is such a place?"

"T-the forest", Lily whispered. 

Artorias shivered. Something was eating him up inside, a foreboding within him warning him of just how violent this could turn out to be.

And yet, he relished in the thought of finally claiming her. Tainting her. Alone in the vast forest where the abyssal remnants are strongest. 

And judging by the look in her eyes, Lily knows what to expect. She knows to submit. To obey. And even then, her suddenly serene expression depicts acceptance. 

Their roles have been chosen.

And now, within the vast thickness of swallowing trees, she'll run. She'll relish in the title of desired prey.

And he'll chase. Chase her until she's face down on the floor, submitting to him as he claims her, mounts her like the abyss within him desires to do. 

And thus, hours later, they depart in tension filled silence, awaiting the moment of complete consumption as they venture further into the darkroot forest. 

The abyss within then almost purred. Artorias, in particular felt as though his very soul was facing the dilemma of resurfacing traumatic memories, or indulging in primal pleasure. 

Soon, they were in the very heart of the forest, thick trees enveloping them completely as all the forest guardians had fled pre emptively. 

Sitting upon a mossy rock, Lily wrenched her hands together. "Im not entirely sure whats going to happen."

Artorias raised brows had her blushing - it was obvious what they'd end up doing. Still, the real Lily was a tad nervous. Or perhaps a lot. 

And yet she anticipated it all the same.

The moment the Wolf Knights eyes began to darken is when Lily knew she wouldn't be able to escape him forever.

She wanted to be hunted. To be claimed.

And now, in fearful excitement, all she could do was back away from the stalking knight.

And run.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be smutty lol.
> 
> I wrote this in like 20 mins, i had to do it then and there. And by that i mean literally JUST NOW.


End file.
